Junior High Struggle
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Len adalah seorang pemuda kelas tujuh yang selalu merasa tertekan karena selalu diganggu oleh orang lain di Bagaimanakah perjuangan Len dalam menghadapi cobaan yang berat itu? Apakah menjadi anak jenius menjamin dalam mendapatkan teman? Akankah dia sadar kalau dia tidak sendirian?/Based on Author's Real Story/Don't Like Don't Read!/Mind to R&R?


**Junior High Struggle**

_**Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Friendship**_

_**Main Character :**_** Len Kagamine**

_**Disclaimer :**_** Semua character di sini adalah milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha. Kalau 'Junior High Struggle' itu baru punya saya. Tidak ada keuntungan baik secara materi atau dalam bentuk lain untuk saya.**

_**Warning :**__**Possible **_**OOC, OOT, **_**typo**_**,**_** and no diction; Slight **_**LenMiku **_**and **_**LenRin **_** hints.**_** Mungkin cuma itu saja...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Whoa, _sugoooi_!" Kata seorang bocah berambut _honey-blonde_ diikat ponytai kecil itu ketika melihat gerbang masuk Yamaha Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah elit yang hanya dimasuki oleh siswa-siswi yang cerdas. Sekolahnya pun termasuk elit bila dibandingkan sekolah yang lain. Gedung bertingkat tiga itu terlihat mewah di mata bocah itu. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kalau tahun pertamanya sekolah akan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Sekarang ia memakai baju seragam sekolah itu, yaitu kemeja berwarna putih dan jas berwarna hijau lumut dengan celana panjang dan dasi berwarna senada.

Bocah _honey-blonde _itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil mencari kelas yang dituju sambil menggumamkan nama kelas yang dia tuju.

"7-E... 7-E... Dimanakah engkau...~" Katanya bersenandung kecil sambil melihat papan kelas yang berlalu. Di sepanjang perjalanannya dia mendengar desas-desus dari murid yang lain. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Akhirnya dia berhenti di depan suatu kelas dengan papan bertuliskan '7-E'.

"Ah, ketemu juga..." Bocah itu lalu memasuki kelasnya. Sampai di kelas, ia merasa heran karena tidak ada seorangpun di ruangan itu. Tapi banyak tas yang sudah tertata rapi di kursi lainnya. Lalu bocah itu menepuk keningnya dan segera berlari ke aula.

'_Kuso_, kenapa aku lupa kalau ada upacara penerimaan murid baru di aula hari ini?!' Pikirnya kesal sambil terus berlari ke arah di mana aula berada. Saat sampai di sana terlihat kerumunan siswa menghadang pintu masuk ke aula. Dengan terpaksa dia berusaha menerobos pintu masuk aula tersebut.

"_Sumimasen! Sumimasen!_" Dia terus berteriak begitu selagi ia berdesakan dengan yang lain. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya kalah kekuatan dengan bocah lain seusianya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya bocah _honey-blonde_ itu berhasil masuk ke dalam aula.

"Ekhem. Jadi, saya ucapkan selamat datang di Yamaha Gakuen. Selamat belajar dan semoga sukses!" Terdengar suara sang kepala sekolah yang menggema di ruang aula disusul dengan suara _microphone_ yang diketuk tiga kali sebagai tanda pembukaan masa orientasi siswa dibuka secara resmi.

SKIP TIME.

Sekarang, bocah berambut _honey-blonde_ itu sudah berada di kelasnya bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Terlihat ada yang mulai mengobrol, dan ada yang asyik sendiri dengan dunianya. Seperti bocah _honey-blonde_ yang sekarang sedang tidur di mejanya dengan dua tangannya sebagai bantalan.

GREEEK!

Pintu kelas pun dibuka, dan menunjukkan dua orang siswa pembimbing. Yang satu, bocah laki-laki berambut _golden-blonde_ yang sedang membawa sebuah map untuk mengabsen. Yang satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut _cream_ panjang yang memakai topi seperti yang ada di kostum _gothic lolita_.

"_Ohayou,_ _minna! _Saya Akita Nero dari kelas 8-C. _Yoroshiku!_" Kata bocah _golden-blonde _itu seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"_Watashi wa _Mayu._ Yoroshiku_!" Kata gadis itu datar. Benar-benar datar. Lalu bocah berambut _golden-blonde _itu menyenggol lengannya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"O-oke, kita absen dulu." Kata bocah _golden-blonde_ itu sambil membuka map miliknya. Absen pun terus berjalan.

"Kagamine Len." Teriak si pembimbing berambut _golden-blonde_ itu. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, bocah _honey-blonde_ itu mengangkat tangannya.

"_Ha'i_. Turunkan tanganmu." Kata si pembimbing menyuruh bocah _honey-blonde_ itu menurunkan tangannya.

Kagamine Len, nama siswa _honey-blonde _itu. Bocah yang bisa dibilang '_shota_' itu memilih SMP yang tergolong jauh dari SD-nya yang dulu. Bisa dikatakan dia mempunyai sejarah 'buruk' dengan teman-teman sekolahnya itu. Karena tidak ingin terus mengulang sejarahnya itulah Len memilih sekolah menengah yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya hanya untuk mendapat ketenangan semata.

'Semoga tidak ada kasus _fangirling_ di sini...' Pikir Len bosan. Ya, dia juga sedikit bermasalah dengan sesuatu yang bernama '_fangirl_' karena dia pikir, banyak lelaki di luar sana yang memiliki wajah jauh di atas wajahnya. Dia menganggap hal ini sebagai bentuk dari '_bully_'.

"KYAA! Dia _shota! _Gumi, lihat dia!" Teriak seorang gadis dari belakang Len.

'_Yup, here we go again... Another fangirl..._' Pikir Len sambil menghela nafasnya. Dia lalu melihat ke arah sumber suara sambil memberikan _deathglare_ ke arah gadis yang meneriakinya tadi.

"Hei! Bisakah kau diam! Dan jangan ber-_fangi-_"

"Hatsune-_san_, bisakah kau tidak berteriak di dalam kelas! Dan Kagamine-_san_. Harap duduk kembali!" Kata gadis berambut _cream_ itu berusaha meleraikan dua orang yang bertengkar itu. Len yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya itupun duduk kembali, begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Nero sambil berdehem. Kelas pun kembali berjalan sebagaimana biasanya.

.

.

.

**-JHS-**

SKIP TIME...

Satu bulan setelah penerimaan murid baru dan seminggu setelah ulangan harian pertama, hari ini adalah hari pembagian nilai ulangan harian pertama. Len tersenyum puas melihat kumpulan lembar ulangan yang dia dapatkan. Nilainya yang kebanyakan bertuliskan 'A' membuat beberapa murid di kelasnya menyebutnya dengan julukan '_tensai_'. Sejak saat itu banyak teman-temannya yang mulai menanyakan tentang pelajaran sekolah kepadanya, bahkan mulai banyak anak-anak kelas lain yang menghampiri kelas 7-E untuk mendapat penjelasan dari seorang Kagamine Len atau sekedar ber-_fangirling_-ria di dalam hati (karena mereka sudah tahu Len tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang bernama _fangirling_). Sampai suatu hari...

"Hei, bisa tolong ajari aku yang ini. '_Tensai_'?" Tanya seorang bocah berambut hitam beriris kuning terang sambil menunjuk suatu soal saat Len sedang membaca buku geografinya. Len yang penasaran pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar sambil melihat soal yang dia pegang, lalu memperhatikan orang yang memberikan soal itu. Dia ingat pernah melihat dia memukuli seseorang dari kelasnya, tapi dia tidak benar-benar yakin. Dia melihat soal itu sebentar, lalu membelalakkan mata biru safirnya.

"Kau dapat darimana?" Tanya Len dengan muka serius.

"Dapat darimana bukanlah urusanmu. Sekarang cepat ajari aku!" Paksa anak berambut hitam tersebut.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak ingin menjawab soal yang belum diujikan." Jawab Len santai. Raut muka anak berambut hitam itupun berubah menjadi aneh.

"Bukankah menyenangkan bisa tahu soal ulangan lebih cepat? Aaah, yang penting kau kerjakan itu dan serahkan padaku nanti siang di belakang sekolah. Kalau kau tidak membawanya..."

KRIIIING!

"Cih, yang penting bawakan jawabannya nanti sepulang sekolah!" Kata anak itu seraya pergi. Len hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat lagi soal yang diberikannya.

'Apa-apaan dia?!' Pikirnya sambil memasukkan buku geografi yang tadi ia baca.

SKIP TIME...

Sepulang sekolah, halaman belakang sekolah...

Len memutuskan untuk tidak membuatkan 'barang' yang diinginkan bocah hitam tadi. Dan malah berusaha menggertak dan menakut-nakuti dia.

"Hei! Mana barangnya?!" Tanya bocah itu kesal.

"Kau memangnya mau dihukum?" Kata Len bertanya balik.

"Kau ingin menyontek, hah?!" Teriak Len lagi. Kali ini dengan volume yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?! Cepat berikan!" Bocah ini mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Aku tidak membuatnya..." Ucap Len santai sambil membuka kedua tangannya seraya mengejek bocah yang dari tadi mendesaknya.

"_Temme_... Lebih baik kuhajar saja kau sekalian!" Katanya sambil mengambil tongkat _baseball_ entah darimana dan mulai memukuli anggota tubuh Len.

SREK!

Bocah hitam tadi menengok ke asal suara, tapi dia tidak menemukan sumber suara tesebut. Dia pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada Len dan mulai memukuli lagi bocah _honey-blonde_ tersebut. Karena suatu hal, dia tidak melawan. Dia pasrah saja menerima semua serangan dari bocah hitam tersebut sampai ia babak belur.

'_Aku bersumpah tidak akan meledakkan 'itu' dari dalam tubuhku... Aku bisa menghapus sejarah burukku di sini. Aku tidak ingin melalukan kesalahan yang sama dalam kehidupanku. Aku tidak ingin memulai sebuah sejarah buruk lagi dalam hidupku.'_

BUK! DAK! BAK! BUK! BUAGH!

.

"Uagh!" Len memuntahkan daarah dari perutnya karena terlalu banyak dipukul

.

BUK! DAK! BAK! BUK! BUAGH!

Pupil mata Len sudah mengecil, tanda dia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

"Jangan lupa besok! Aku masih memberi keringanan saat ini!" Kata bocah tersebut seraya pergi meninggalkan Len yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tak lama kemudian seorang guru berambut coklat yang melihat bocah malang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Dia langsung berlari lalu menampar pelan pipi anak tersebut.

"Hoi,_ daijobu ka? Shikarishite!_" Kata guru tersebut. Tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda Len akan sadar, dia membopong bocah mungil tersebut ke UKS.

.

.

.

**-JHS-**

Len membuka matanya dan mendapati dia berada di ruangan UKS dengan banyak luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya dan seorang guru muda berpakaian rapi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Yokatta_, kau sudah sadar." Katanya terlihat lega.

"Uhhh..." Len mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Daijobu ka_?" Tanya pria tersebut. Len cuma mengangguk pelan.

"_Ano sa_, saya belum pernah melihat anda di sini. Kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa ya?" Tanya Len.

"Ah, di mana sopan-santun saya. Ekhem, nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Guru matematika kelas sembilan. Dan anda..."

"Kagamine Len dari kelas 7-E. _Yoroshiku_. Hiyama-_sensei_." Kata Len sambil menunduk sedikit sambil duduk.

"Bisa ceritakan kenapa kau mendapat luka lebam seperti itu?" Tanya pria berpakaian rapi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi aku hanya bertemu dengan preman di belakang." Len tadinya hendak menjawab dengan jujur. Tapi dia pernah melihat bocah berambut hitam itu menghajar teman sekelasnya. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkata jujur.

GREEEK!

"_Ara_, kau sudah sadar ternyata." Kata seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dikuncir dua ke samping.

"Hatsune-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Len. Gadis berkuncir dua itu pun langsung gelagapan mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Eh, anu... Aku melihatmu disuruh membawa sesuatu oleh bocah hitam tersebut. Karena aku merasakan firasat buruk, aku terus mengikutimu dan langsung kabur mencari pertolongan terdekat saat dia mulai memukulimu. Tak lama, Hiyama-_sensei_ keluar lewat belakang dan menemukanmu dalam keadaan babak belur. _Gomennasai_, Kagamine-_san_." Kata gadis itu seraya melakukan _ojigi_ setelah penjelasan panjang yang ia berikan. Len hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"A-ah, maaf kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu. _Daijobu_." Balas Len. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ekhem. Jangan lupakan saya." Kata Kiyoteru memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua. Len dan gadis tosca berkuncir dua itupun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bilang, ya sudah. Saya tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini. Yang penting, jagalah kesehatanmu. Dua minggu lagi akan ada ulangan harian. Saya dengar dari para _sensei_ yang mengajar di kelasmu bahwa kamu adalah murid yang pintar. Pertahankanlah itu!" Kata Kiyoteru seraya memberikan semangat pada Len. Len pun mengangguk mantap. Guru berambut coklat itupun keluar dari ruangan UKS. Tak lama kemudian Len dan gadis tosca itu juga keluar dari UKS.

"Hatsune-_san_..." Panggil Len.

"Ya?" Tanya gadis berambut tosca itu sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku." Kata Len pelan. Kesunyian pun melanda, lalu gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, kau lucu sekali. Pantas banyak anak-anak yang menyukaimu. Pintar, tampan, dan _fun person_. Apa yang kurang darimu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada bercanda. Mendengar kata 'Apa yang kurang darimu?', Len langsung tertunduk diam.

'Apa yang kurang dariku? SANGAT banyak, Hatsune-_san_. Kalau saja kau mengetahui sejarahku.' Pikir Len melamun.

"Hei, kau kenapa!" Perkataan gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Len.

"Ah. _Iie, nande mo nai_. Hatsune-_san_." Kata Len sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja Miku, Len-_kun_." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Sekarang justru Len yang gelagapan sendiri karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Eh, _ha-ha'i! _Miku-_san!_" Jawab Len seadanya.

"Oh iya, lebih baik kau membuat jawaban dari soal itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka." Kata Miku dengan nada khawatir. Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Miku, Len menjadi terdiam lagi. Bingung antara keadilan dan keselamatan dirinya. Len memang anak yang sangat menjunjung tinggi '_Sense of Justice_'-nya. Dia pernah menangkap basah kakak kelasnya yang merokok di toilet seminggu sebelum ulangan harian dimulai dan melaporkannya ke guru. Alhasil, anak tersebut pun diskors. Hal ini tentu memancing kemarahan kakak kelasnya dan anak-anak seangkatannya yang berpegang pada 'Solidaritas angkatan dan alumni'.

"Oke, mungkin akan kuusahakan." Kata Len berusaha menenangkan Miku. Meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak ada kemauan untuk membuatnya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

"_Jaa, mata ashita!_" Kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Mata na_." Len membalas dengan lambaian kecil.

**-JHS-**

Malam harinya, dengan sangat terpaksa. Len membuat jawaban untuk bocah berambut hitam tersebut. Dengan keadaan babak belur dia terus memaksakan diri untuk menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan bocah hitam tersebut.

TOK TOK

"_Haa'i, tadaima!_" Kata Len sambil membukakan pintu. Dan didapatinya sosok seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde _dan beriris biru _aquamarine_ sama sepertinya. Bedanya, poni gadis ini dijepit dan dia memakai sebuah pita besar berwarna putih yang membuatnya sangat mudah dikenali.

"L-Len! Kau kenapa?!" Tanya gadis itu kaget melihat Len babak belur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Rin _nee-chan_. Hanya sedikit dipukuli." Kata Len santai.

"Bohong! Kau babak belur begitu! Siapa yang menghajarmu?" Tanya Rin kesal. Yap, Kagamine Rin adalah kakak kembar dari Len dan berada di kelas 7-C.

"Biar kutebak, kau babak belur begitu karena Kagene Rei ya?" Tanya Rin menebak.

"Kagene... Rei?" Kata Len bertanya balik.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau rumor tentang kepandaianmu itu telah meluas sampai seangkatan. Dan dia memintamu untuk mengerjakan soal ulangan harian yang akan datang nanti 'kan?" Tanya Rin. Len membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"R-Rin _nee-chan_ tahu sebanyak itu darimana?" Muka Len berubah menjadi kalut. Mengingat Rin adalah seorang _pettanko_ yang teramat tomboi dan suka berkelahi. Dan jangan pernah mengatai Rin dengan julukan '_pettanko_', karena punggung Len pernah nyaris patah gara-gara mengatai kakak kembarnya itu.

"Dia sekelas denganku. Dan sangat terkenal karena sangat bengal. Dan lagi, dia berniat menyebarkan jawaban yang ia dapat darimu ke seluruh kelas." Kata Rin dengan nada sedikit berat. Len pun membuka rahangnya karena kaget jawabannya akan disebarluaskan oleh bocah hitam bernama Kagene Rei.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mendapatkan masalah dari para _sensei_, kusarankan kau tidak membuatnya. Tapi tahanlah emosimu kalau kau dipukuli oleh Rei lagi." Kata Rin dengan nada khawatir. Selidik punya selidik, Len ternyata adalah anak dengan tempramen yang sangat tinggi dan tenaganya kuat bukan main kalau sudah mengamuk. Bahkan, waktu sekolah dasar Len pernah hampir membunuh teman sekelasnya lantaran stres dengan _bully_ yang selalu dia lakukan kepada Len. Untunglah waktu itu Rin beserta para guru (dan teman-teman yang masih mau memperhatikannya walau Len tidak tahu) berhasil mencegah Len untuk menjadi malaikat kematian bagi bocah tersebut.

"Iya, _nee-chan_. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, ingat? Dan lagi aku ingin menghapus sejarah burukku sekarang." Jawab Len sedikit kesal. Sudah berapa kali ia mendengar ocehan kakak kembarnya itu saat ia memasuki sekolah menengah pertama.

"Oh iya, lebih baik kau jangan membawa masalahmu ke hadapan para guru. Karena..." Rin menggantungkan kata-katanya, lalu menggeleng pelan

"_Iie, nande mo nai. _Baiklah, _oyasuminasai_. Len." Kata Rin sambil pergi ke kamar sebelah.

"Kenapa? Karena apa?" Gumam Len setelah Rin pergi.

**-JHS-**

"Hei! Mana janjimu?!" Tanya bocah berambut hitam menagih barang yang ia inginkan. Len hanya menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil dengan tampang datar. Bocah hitam itu pun membuka kertas itu. Dia membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang Len tulis.

"_Temme..._ Kembalikan soalku!" Teriak bocah berambut hitam itu naik pitam.

"Soalnya sudah kubakar, puas?!" Jawab Len tak kalah kesal sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Kau... Beraninya kau..." Bocah berambut hitam itu mendorong Len ke tembok.

"Heh, heh, kau pengecut ya? Meghajar orang yang sudah babak belur?" Balas Len dengan nada meledek.

'Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan semisal hal 'itu' kembali menguasai tubuhku.' Pikir Len.

"Ternyata kau tak cukup '_tensai_' untuk memenuhi permintaanku. Dasar bodoh! Padahal cuma kusuruh membuatkan jawaban saja!" Teriak bocah berambut hitam itu. Banyak siswa yang mulai berdatangan ke kelas Len.

'Cih, kenapa mereka semua harus ke sini?' Pikir Len kesal.

"Ternyata kau bukan '_tensai_'. Tapi kau adalah seorang pengecut! Hahaha!" Bocah itu berteriak kencang sambil tertawa, sambil diikuti tawa anak-anak yang lainnya. Kepala Len mulai tertunduk, tangannya mengepal.

"Kau..." Len membuka mulutnya. Yang lainnya mulai berhenti tertawa.

"Apa, pengecut?!" Tanya Rei meledek.

"Kau... ADA MASALAH APA KAU DENGANKU, HAH? DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!" Teriak Len yang sudah mulai termakan emosi. Yang lainnya membuka rahang mereka, kaget.

"Wuo, ternyata anak pengecut ini berani juga ya!" Kata bocah itu dengan nada mengejek. Len mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan mencekik bocah satu ini. Melihat hal ini, bocah hitam tersebut sudah berlari duluan.

"WEEE, _COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN, DUMBASS_!" Teriak Rei meledek Len yang sudah termakan emosi. Len mengejar bocah tersebut. Akal jernihnya mulai hilang. Hilang ditelan hal itu.

Hal yang disebut dengan 'Emosi'.

"SEKARANG SIAPA YANG PENGECUT, HAH?! YANG KABUR DARI SEMUA MASALAH YANG DITEBARKANNYA SENDIRI?! KAU! KEMBALILAH KAU JIKA KAU MEMANG BUKAN PENGECUT! DASAR PENGECUT TIDAK TAHU MALU! MALING TERIAK MALING!" Teriakan dengan air mata tertahan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru Yamaha _Gakuen_.

Rei terus berlari, melewati ruang guru. Diikuti Len yang terus mengejarnya. Rin yang kebetulan lewat di depan Rei dan Len hanya bisa melongo melihat Rei dan Len yang sedang kejar-kejaran itu. Setelah lima menit. Dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"LEN!" Gadis _honey-blonde_ itu langsung berlari menyusul mereka. Tak lama Rin dapat mengejar Len yang sudah mulai kelelahan karena sedari tadi terus berlari. Rin lalu mendekapnya dari belakang.

"LEN! _SHIKARISHITE_! LEN!" Rin terus-menerus berusaha menahan Len yang memberontak. Menahan Len yang sedang memberontak adalah hal yang sangat sulit bahkan untuk Rin sekalipun.

"TOLONG! TOLONG!" Dia berteriak berharap ada yang menolongnya. Akhirnya datanglah sekitar dua puluh siswa laki-laki yang rela membantu Len untuk berhenti mengamuk. Dengan banyaknya orang yang menahannya, pergerakan Len dapat diperlambat. Tapi, itupun dengan susah payah dan dengan beberapa siswa yang terpental akibat tenaga Len yang sangat besar. Akhirnya, Len pun jatuh lemas karena terlalu lemah.

"LEN! LEN!" Rin menepuk-nepuk pipi Len pelan. Karena dirasa dia tidak bisa bangun, dia membawa Len ke UKS dengan cara mendirikan badannya dan menggiringnya ke UKS.

.

.

.

Len membuka matanya dan mendapati ia berada di ruangan yang _familiar_. Lalu dia bangun dan mendapati kakak kembarnya yang memegangi tangannya sambil tertidur. Len pun mulai memutar kembali memori otaknya. Dia ingat kalau sebelum itu dia sedang mengejar Rei dan ditahan oleh kakak kembarnya sendiri.

Dia lalu melihat tangannya yang ada banyak bekas cakaran berwarna merah, yang menandakan bahwa banyak yang berusaha menghentikannya. Lalu dia melihat wajah kakak kembarnya yang kelelahan dan bajunya yang kusut karena terus menahan berontakannya. Dia memegang telapak tangan kakaknya itu.

"_Go-gomen, _Rin _nee-chan_. A-aku... Hiks... Tidak dapat menepati janjiku..." Gumam Len sambil menitikkan air matanya. Sebenarnya dia sudah bosan. SANGAT bosan untuk menangis. Walaupun dirinya tidak ingin menangis meraung-raung seperti dulu lagi, tapi apa daya. Air mata sudah jatuh.

"L-Len... Itu kau?" Tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba terbangun. Len tersentak, tapi segera tersenyum tulus.

"_Ha'i, _Rin _nee-chan_. Kenapa?" Tanya Len sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"_Daijobu ka_." Tanya Rin lemas.

"_Daijobu, nee-chan_." Jawab Len dengan senyuman tulusnya.

.

.

.

"_Ano, _Rin _nee-chan!_ / Len!" Mereka memecah keheningan bersama.

"Umm, _nee-chan_ duluan..." Kata Len mempersilahkan Rin untuk berbicara duluan.

"_Ano... Gomen_, Len. Aku tidak bisa terus melindungimu. Aku memang kakak yang tidak berguna..." Kata Rin pelan. Len sempat kaget mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Lalu memeluk kakaknya itu.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak salah apa-apa kok. Justru aku yang salah karena tidak menepati janjiku... _Gomen..._" Len membiarkan kakak kembarnya untuk menangis di dalam pelukannya. Setelah agak lama, Len melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Nee-chan_, ke kelas lagi saja. Tidak enak kalau ada yang melihat..." Kata Len pelan. Rin mengangguk, dan berjalan keluar UKS. Len pun kembali ke ranjang UKS untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"LEN!" Len tersentak kaget saat dia memasuki kelasnya saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Rupanya teman-teman sekelasnya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Len! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Len hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Oh iya, ada seseorang yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Katanya kalau kau kembali ke sini, kau disuruh menemuinya di sebuah taman kecil di dekat sekolah." Lanjutnya. Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Len. Dia mulai melihat ke sekeliling, mencari orang yang dimaksud. Lalu segera menyambar tasnya dan langsung berlari ke luar.

'_Shimata!_' Len terus berlari ke tempat yang dituju. Saat dia mencapai tempat yang dimaksud, Len pun mencari sosok seseorang di situ. Setelah ia melihat sosok yang dimaksud, dia langsung berlari ke arah figur sesosok gadis berkuncir dua berwarna tosca.

"Hah... Hah..." Len pun berusaha memburu nafasnya yang habis karena sedari tadi berlari. Gadis itu menengok ke arah Len.

"Len..." Gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Ya?"

"... Len _no baka! Baka! Baka! Baaaaka!_" Gadis itupun mulai menangis sambil memukul pelan badan Len. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menenangkannya.

"_Gomen ne, _Miku-_san_. Maaf mengkhawatirkanmu..." Kata Len pelan sambil mengelus kepala Miku.

**-JHS-**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hari ini adalah hari pembagian rekapitulasi nilai selama satu tahun. Len merasa sedikit kecewa melihat nilainya yang lebih banyak nilai 'B'-nya dibanding nilai 'A' seperti saat ulangan harian pertama. Nilai Len memang sedikit menurun setelah kejadian itu. Tapi Len tidak pernah menjawab dengan jujur. Dia juga tidak pernah mengungkit lagi masalah dia dengan Kagene Rei. Dia ingin melupakan masalahnya dengan orang itu.

Tapi sayang, di kelas delapan. Dia kembali berurusan dengan Kagene Rei karena hal serupa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua diskors selama seminggu. Dan saat rapat kenaikan kelas, para guru sepakat bahwa harus ada aturan tentang larangan _bully_.

Saat kelas sembilan, Len mulai aktif di organisasi Anti-_Bully_ yang dia bentuk sendiri di sekolahnya. Saat membuat organisasi ini, Len awalnya berpikir bahwa peminatnya tak akan banyak. Tapi dia terkejut saat hari penerimaan anggota. Ada sekitar 200 siswa yang mau masuk ke dalam organisasi ini. Len pun dengan senang hati menerima mereka semua.

Memang benar apa kata pepatah. 'Badai pasti akan berlalu.' Kisah Len yang bangkit dari keterpurukannya dia tulis sendiri menjadi sebuah karya tulis yang dia sebarluaskan lewat blognya. Sekarang dia tak perlu khawatir lagi. Karena banyak yang memberikan _support_, baik dari sesama korban _bully_ maupun orang-orang yang peduli terhadap korban _bullying_.

**FIN**

**A/N :**

**Yooosh! Selesai juga! Banyak juga ya, **_**story**_**-nya aja 3k+. Yah, semoga **_**genre-**_**nya sesuai! Saya, bersama dengan fic ini. Mengatakan '**_**ERASE BULLYING FROM HUMAN EXISTENCE!**_**'. Karena **_**bully **_**itu adalah hal yang sangat saya benci seumur saya, dan saya tidak mau ada lagi korban **_**bullying**_** setelah saya. Dan bagi pecinta Len, saya minta maaf kalau terkesan seperti **_**bashing**__**character**_**. Saya juga suka sama Len kok. Saya hanya kepikiran 'Bagaimana kalau Len selalu di-**_**bully**_** oleh teman-temannya karena tingginya '**_**sense of justice**_**' miliknya?'. **_**Well, **_**intinya...**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
